


A hug a day, keeps the doctor away

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri Week Drabble: Past/Memories (Day 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hug a day, keeps the doctor away

Levi felt the loss even before he was fully awake, in that gray weightless space between dreams and conscious thought, he knew that Erwin wasn’t beside him, he knew that he was alone.

Levi felt the loss even before he opened his eyes, slowly mourning the lack of warmth, the absence of strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight and safe, cushioning and protecting him in sleep in a way he would never have allowed in his waking state.

Levi felt the loss even as he turned to stare at the empty pillow next to him, even as he reached out a hand to smooth over the cold sheet, even as he was surrounded by the old spice smell so synonymous with Erwin.

“Are you planning to stay in bed all day?” Erwin asked as he stepped back into the room, his hair still wet from the bath.

Levi shrugged and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“What’s the rush?”

“I have a morning meeting with Hanji; she wants to go over some of her findings with me.”

Levi leaned up onto his elbow.

“Can’t it wait?”

Erwin paused in pulling on his shirt and stared over his shoulder at him.

“I was just thinking about the first time I ever woke up with you.”

“Was it that bad a memory?” Erwin quipped, but he’d stopped dressing and was slowly padding across the room towards the bed.

“Well, it happens so rarely now, all I have is a memory.”

Erwin blinked and for a brief moment his expression froze, just like a rabbit caught in the too bright light of a torch beam, but then he cracked that ever-so-slight self-deprecating smile that always made Levi want to wrap him up in cotton wool, and Levi huffed, rolling onto his back again.

“I’m sure Hanji won’t mind if I’m a little late.”

“Who’re you kidding? You’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Perhaps,”

But it seemed Erwin wasn’t about to be dissuaded as he climbed back into bed, half dressed and hair still mused and wet, to snuggle down next to Levi; he smelled fresh and clean and Levi turned to face him, studying his eyes for a good, long time.

“You’re right, Levi.” Erwin eventually murmured, warm breath playing with Levi’s hair as Erwin leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “We should definitely wake up with each other more often.”


End file.
